


Missing (H)

by lunamun7



Category: GOT7, bts
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Brothers, Discovers, Experiment, Ficcional, Fights, Flirting, M/M, Mutation, Not real medical facts, Other, Platonic but not for too long, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Special Powers, Suspense, The couples will be add in the future as the story goes, Twins, betray, lab, quarrel, supernatural stuff, tag is a hard thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamun7/pseuds/lunamun7
Summary: When i was fifteen my mom said to me that when she was pregnant of me i wasn’t the only one on her womb, i had a twin, but suddenly i hadn't anymore, he was gone, so i was born alone, until today i don’t know exactly what happened but i have some ideas. One is very common in pregnancies and start with one of the twins absorbing the other, what in the future can be a problem for him, or not and that’s my case since i am a hundred percent healthy, but the other is something that since the time i knew i had a twin and he disappeared i keep thinking about.And that’s how and when my story begins…_So  this story is inspired by the history of a friend (@jinyoungsmeat) and what she told me about her young life and the knowledge of her may having a brother. The whole thing is fictional exceppt this fact. I really hope everyone enjoy reading it.





	1. Voices

Thoughts…

That’s the only thing we have in this world that is totally safe and ours. We don’t know how much far we can go if it wasn’t for our dreams and our daily thoughts, something that we can grab to get away from our problems and struggles in life. 

I was born in a strange family, my environment was always a hard space to live in, when i was fifteen my mom said to me that when she was pregnant of me i wasn’t the only one on her womb, i had a twin, but suddenly i hadn't anymore, he was gone, so i was born alone, until today i don’t know exactly what happened but i have some ideas. One is very common in pregnancies and start with one of the twins absorbing the other, what in the future can be a problem for him, or not, and that’s my case since i am a hundred percent healthy, but the other is something that since the time i knew i had a twin and he disappeared i keep thinking about. 

And that’s how my story begins…

*****

I keep having this weird dreams of someone asking for help, not for me, but the person i cannot see the face are always screaming for help. The first time i had this dream i thought it wasn't nothing out of ordinary, a bad dream, a weird one because of the type of movies i like to watch so much, but no. First it was just a person screaming for help, other times i could see a glance of the place which could be a room of sort. This dreams didn’t stop and sometimes, even when i am awake i can hear someone and feel his presence close to me, like i was being watched and this spirit i don’t know how to call, is trying to make me see him. Weird huh? 

But what if all this is not only my imagination? What if I'm being haunted by someone? What if everything is connected? And the most craziest thing that has passed through my mind. What if my twin brother is alive somewhere? 

You may ask now if i’m completely out of my mind and insane but no, i have a reason to make this questions.

I went to the hospital my mom gave birth to me, and i found out something with the same doctor that made the labour. He is a nice guy, a nice doctor, even if already old but he said something while we were talking, of course i didn’t said why i was there, i just said that i wanted to know him for a work i had to do for college and he accepted the interview. While i was talking to him about my mom’s pregnancy and the birth he said “how’s your brother going?” and after that i just stuttered to answer “A brother? Me? You may have been abashed by the story or something, cause i don’t have a brother,  _ do i _ ?” i said totally confuse and startle but he said “Yeah, Haru if i’m not wrong, i remember cause your names was something very original, by that time both of you were inseparable”. Well, now i can give this twin a name, Haru. 

Since that day i can’t stop thinking about it and the dreams got so deep that i even hear him breathing close to me the feeling is so strong that after i wake up sweating and scared like that was happening to me. 

Now that i have a good job and well paid, i hired a detective, a good one, so he could help me find out what happened that day and where my brother is. I don’t know if the dreams has something to do with him, but i know that is not in vain. If he is in some kind of danger i have to find my brother. I can deal with my family later.

Kim Jonghyun is the detective that has been helping me, very known in korea for his job finding missing kids, and helping even the police on this type of business,so i asked him for a good amount of money to find the location of where my brother can be, and what happened that day, until now nothing appeared but I'm not gonna stop. 

My dreams are more vivid than ever, there days that i hear someone talking, like having a conversation with other person, this time he or she wasn't asking for help but arguing, “Hello? Can you hear me?” I tried many times to find a way to make the person notice me, either way was in vain, he or she doesn't hear me, at least that's what I'm guessing since i didn't have an answer.

If i could see his face. That's how i go to sleep every night. Thinking about the dreams and the voices. 

In a friday night leaving the office i work with some friends from there,i say bye to one of them and i was talking with my friend Jinyoung about this whole thing, he thought i was crazy and having symptoms of schizophrenia and laugh at me, this is how he threats me, very lovingly, but no, this guy is a savage beast but i love him anyway. If it wasn't him dating the most arrogant guy at the office i could even think about dating him myself. He really is a nice friend for me, and has helped me a lot, giving me this job and finding the place i leave today. We met in high school but then he went overseas to study and we meet again in this same office when i got an interview. 

“C'mon Yugyeom, you need to relax man, you see, I'm not going out with Jackson today since he's travelling so what if you stop thinking about this brother you don't even know if exist and go out with me? We could drink and dance or you could go alone to your home and sulk for the entire weekend, what you say, me or a sulking friday? “ He said blinking his perfect eyebrows with his pretty smooth lips forming a smile, i couldn't refuse anything from him,  _ uuuh this guy.  _ “Ok, I'm going, but only if you pay cause I'm broke because off all this”. And we went to the bar. For just today i can live my life and not think about him. 

Arriving at the bar was easy since is some blocks away from the office, wasn't crowded yet which is good and we found a table close to the windows that had a nice view to the garden on the back, already illuminated with little lamps some round tables around a fountain. This wasn't a common bar that someone would think of coming when it comes to get drunk and wasted. Didn't have loud songs playing and was very calm, a nice place to do a happy hour, eat a lot of meat and talk with friends, have dates, things like that. 

“What you're gonna drink?” Jinyoung asked me but i didn't knew so i just shrugged my shoulders and said for him to surprise me. He ordered our drinks and while we waited he made more questions about the whole story, “i thought you have said for us to drink so i could forget and relax a little but I'm seeing that someone is more curious than i imagined “ i said to him glancing and pointing a finger at his direction. “Guilty,- he raised his hands in surrender - i confess, but you were talking about voices and feeling someone close to you i was just trying hard to understand the whole thing. I already heard about spirits and everything but what you said, if is true, can be interesting, I'm intrigued” he completed now resting his elbows on the table in front of me with his chin resting on his closed fist, i don't know if is the clothes he choose to dress today, but he seem more relaxed and comfortable. And ethereal, this for sure. 

“I don't know Nyoungie, for me is real, i know is real, i can feel everything and hear everything like I'm hearing you now. I really wish it was some bad dream or anything, but i know, better, I  _ feel  _ that is real and this person exist, somewhere” I said playing with my fingers. “So, what you're gonna do if you find out about your brother and if he really is the person in your dreams and all? “ and that's when the waitress, a tall guy brought our drinks, i took the glass and thanked the guy, placing the drink on the table and proving, for sure has alcohol in it but was very tasty. “i don't know, i didn't thought that far” i answered more honestly i could at the moment, i really wasn't thinking about the after, being honest, until now i didn't thought it could have one. Jinyoung just nodded and we kept drinking and talking about other things. 

When we were on the fourth drink we started to talk about relationships and my wish at that moment was disappear from the bar, “‘Sometimes i want to throw Jackson through a window at how annoying he can be, i don’t know how i fall for him in the first place, Gyeomie, don’t date, stay single and happy”, well i don’t have another option at the moment so i just watch him talk and laugh at him because he was so much drunk was making me think he was adorable on that state. “”Why you’re saying this Nyoungie?” i asked.

“Sometimes i think that he is cheating on me, that mothafucker, he keeps traveling every fucking friday for a job i know there’s nothing to do with actual work, and don’t call me till monday morning saying he’s back, i don’t know” he got more closer to me “am i wrong to think that,Gyeomie?” he said, his voice low and his face shown that he was really talking the truth, maybe this outing wasn`t just for me to relax, maybe he needed too. 

“Why you don`t ask him, Jinyoung, say what you feel and see what happens” i reasoned rubbing his fingers at the table but he just shrugged my hand away and sighed “i tried many times but he said i was just crazy and get in annoying by my assumptions against him, that i don`t trust him enough and etcetera, _ uuugh that man, is always my fault in everything in this fucking relationship! _ ” he whine pouting and putting his forehead on the table, getting close to his side on the table i tried to calm him, i called the waitress ordering water and a coffee for Jinyoung cause he may need to cure a little of his drunkenness, he barely could keep his eyes open and was starting to say understandable things, my poor friend is really suffering, that bastard, if i see him today i would probably punch his face. After he drank all the water i called for a taxi to send us home, on the way there he said he wanted to sleep at my house, to not stay at this alone, so i informed the driver my address so we could go. Helping him to enter the car was a little difficult but i handle it, with everything settle we started the drive to my apartment. 

When we arrived at the elevator, i didn't thought i was that drunk but something whispered in my ear " _ that's your shot buddy"  _ i got confuse by a second and looked at Jinyoung who now was very close to me since i was holding him by his waist so he could walk properly and not fall with his face on the floor.

" What did you said, Nyoung? " i look at him waiting for a response when we entered the elevator but he was gone eyes close, barely awake.  _ That was weird.  _ I pressed the numbers to my floor and the elevator started to move, the doors opened when we got there and i tried to move Jinyoung but he started to grumble  _ "don't wanna",  _ refusing to move further so i had to take him bridal style so we can leave the elevator and go to my house door.  _ What a day, my good.  _

Entering i took him to my bedroom and put him on the bed, after take out his shoes and pants so he could sleep better

_ "so nice of you, buddy, very friendly ", _ the whispers again. I shook my head, change my clothes to something more comfortable and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for me and for Jinyoung with some painkillers so he can drink tomorrow when he wake up. I thought about it but as much as i drank i shouldn't be hearing things, this must be some other thing, or i may be really crazy,

_ "No, you're not, I'm real".  _

_ What the hell.  _

"  _ You seem surprise,i thought you wanted to hear me"  _

_ " _ w-well, i wanted, but… who are you, and.. "

"Why you can hear me and everything? I don't know either, i just do, is strange for me too, i hear everything you do non stop, is ridiculous ", i stood there in the kitchen talking alone with a voice without face that i didn't knew from where it came. "I have so many questions " i said. 

_ "Yeah, i know, all of them, but i don't know if i can answer all of them"  _

" What's your name? "

"People here call me Number 93, but my files say that my name is Mark H. I don't know what that mean but i guess is my full name".

“Can you tell me where you at?” - Yugyeom asked anxious about what he would probably hear as an answer but his hopes were drag down as fast as it was build. “ _ I could but i don’t know for sure _ . I never left this building, i don’t even know which country i am. I’m here since i was born, if i was born to begin with.” - That caught him by surprise.

“What do you mean? You weren’t born?”

“I-I don’t know, i’m here since forever, i grow up here, i don’t know if someone brought me or they just made me or something, and it seems like i’m in another dimension since everything inside here is very different from what i hear from the outside”

“But you said you never left the building, how you know for sure what i looks like outside there? ”

“You forgot? I can hear everything coming from you, from what i heard so far, everything is very different from here. I don’t know.As far as i know i like there better, i wish i could met where you at someday.” His voice seems almost like hopeless, sad even, he said that like he would never get out of that place. Yugyeom frowned, he was sad for that boy, if he could figure out where he was he would try to help. “Don’t botter, buddy, you will never find out where i am”

“How you…-Yugyeom, hey, what happened?” He started but got interrupted by Jinyoung entering the kitchen, disheveled and unkempt, his clothes all kneaded and drowsy with sleep, stumbling while walking, no wearing socks or pants, he looked adorable compared to the Jinyoung Yugyeom knew for so long, he almost smiled by the view. “Hi hyung, you woke up. Are you fine now? You were very drunk later.” he said walking close to his friend to help him sit on the high chair in the balcony. “I’m fine, just came to drink more water, thanks by the way for the painkillers i mean, my head would kill me tomorrow” he put one hand on his forehead and pass it through his locks trying to put them on the place.

“It’s okay.” said giving him another cup with water that he accept gladly and drank all his contents. “Gyeomie, who were you talking to? I heard you speaking something.” 

“Oh,it..it was nothing i was thinking out loud i guess..” said rubbing his own nape nervously.

Jinyoung just nodded and let is be. Standing up he said goodbye to Yugyeom and went back to his room and slept while Yugyeom made a hot chocolate for himself and went to his living room with blankets in hand and sat on the sofa, thinking about everything that he knew by far about that boy. “I’m still here” the other said startling the guy “I know, i can feel you watching me”


	2. The Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more about Mark's life at the Center ... Sorry for the wait, this is a short chapter. I'm sorry but i hope you enjoy a little. I'm kind of struggling to write this because i really wanna do a good work on this.

"Hey, you're still awake?" someone very slim and tall, asked to him standing at his door, hands inside the pockets of his sweater, waiting response.

" Hi Bam, yeah, I am, can't sleep, need something?" Mark stared at the other boy from his bed, forgetting about the conversation he had before the other appearance.

Bambam was another boy brought to the Center years after him entered. He was younger than him but much taller and slim,brown hair with a ponytail,wearing the clothes of the Center with his ID (identification) on the front and a blue sweater above it. They doesn't know a lot about his life before entering,what they told him was only from where he is,this being BangKok, and born in 97, he don't know his real name because they said that when they got him from the hospital he wasn't registered yet, almost like he didn't existed outside those doors. It was a sad story for him, but since he doesn't know much to be sad with, he doesn't care at all, as he say, he is happy,

"if that is really a thing,i can say I'm really happy right now" he said once. Still having some innocence in him, he was very smart for his age and being confined in this place for so long didn't make him lose hope and positivity in life. The center was very large,had a lot of accomodations, had an hospital of his own, had schools, was very complete,almost like a normal college seeing from outside, they had a lot of things in their schedule to do through the day. They had rules also but some things were allowed, as walking around the confines of the dorms and gardens in a fine hour. Mark took him as a friend and brother, since they were very close from the beginning they spend a lot of time together but don't share rooms, none of the others do. His room wasn't so simple, each room had their own bed and bathroom, a closet, desktop with books from outside world, books for study and notebooks that passed through inspection every week. As was said, they had rules, one of them was, don't talk to outsiders (they didn't saw much of them,most of the people entering were very older), behave, don't make a fuss, do all of their activities and pass through a test. This was bad for Mark, he was known to be someone that didn't behave very well and multiple times had to be locked away from the others for make a show of bad behavior and break anything that was in front of him, he didn't like this place, he knew that something was wrong and that he had so much more outside that cage that he needed to discover. 

"What were you thinking about?" Bambam asked, a frown in his face still at the door looking at his friend almost like seeing that he was deep in thoughts. Bambam could read people expressions. 

"Come here, you can enter, you know" Mark whispered to him making a signal with his hand so he could approach him, the boy walked sitting at the foot of his bed and waiting, "I.. I talked to him".

Bambam don't understanding at first what his friend was referring asked again,

"With who, hyung?" 

"With the guy in my head, i talked to him this time." He said still whispering like a secret between them two. 

"Oh my god, hyung! How it went? Who is he? Where he is from?" The younger asked very enthusiastic, wanting to know everything. If that was another person in another circumstances hearing someone say that he talked to a person in his head they may say that Mark was crazy and had a mental problem, schizophrenic even. But Bambam, no, he believes him more than anything, that's why they were friends, they can trust each other.

"I just know that he drank when we were talking because his voice was very different from the other days i heard him talk and he was with someone, i guess a friend, and he is searching for someone..Oh, his name is Yugyeom and we talked, i mean, he was talking to his friend and i thought out loud and he heard and then i had to do something and we started to talk with each other. I guess he heard me before too." Mark said finally not stopping to breathe, afraid he could forget something. His friend on the other hand was staring at him with a face that could only be described as astonishment, he needed more.

"That's it? You talked to him and discovered his name and that he has a friend? Wow hyung, I thought you could do more that this with your powers"

" It's not that simple, Bams, sometimes i don't know how this works, I don't even know how we could talk with this, i mean, is okay i hear him and all but talk to him? Actually talk to him, was very new, this feeling i have that we are connected in some way. I don't know, i want to discover but how i do this?", Mark said passing his fingers through his black locks of hair pressed in his forehead.

"Maybe he can help you, and maybe you can help him too? Who knows, maybe he can take us out of here." Bambam said in a thoughtful manner. 

"Yeah,maybe." Mark said in response. After that they changed the topic talking about the lunch and their day since they had different schedule that week because Mark, again, had an argument with one of the employees in the center on the way to his weekly test. He hated that, those plugs on his head, machines and all those noises he was forced to hear. He hated that place and the drugs he was forced to take before and after, so when he was being take to the other compartment to make the said tests he tried to run away, fight the guards, but was always contained by them until he started to scream and be dragged to the solitary, being locked for the week because of it. Sometimes he got hurt in the process having the wounds to get heal easily in minutes, he think that maybe the drugs he was forced to take had something to do with it. Other times he couldn't remember anything that happened in the said tests, and only woke up with a big bruise on his back, a pain that took a day to pass along with the scar that disappeared altogether. Mark don't know the whole truth yet. This place for someone that doesn't know may seem like a normal place but inside that gates everything is very different. The boys at the facility has gifts they don't know how they got, the powers they have seem to be harmless but they were abnormally created,they didn't know the truth yet to come. The only thing they knew were that somehow no one could know about it.

"Mark, do you think that outside of here we have someone waiting or searching for us, like this guy in your head?" Bambam asked him, hope in his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe? But don't you think that is strange that no one came for us until now?" Mark shrugged.

" Yeah, you have a point. Hey, wanna have a snack? I got some in my bedroom." 

"Sure, I'm always open for snacks, bring it" 

Mark layed in his bed while Bambam stood up going to jis bedroom to pic the snacks he offered. Taking the controller of the tv and turning on in one of the series they are allowed to watch. The tv never playing any local channels only playing series, movies and cartoons that was passed by inspection. He choose to watch Billy and Mandy.

**Author's Note:**

> ¨ So this is the first chapter of this book, hope everyone like it and if anyone had some advice or ideas you can comment, kudos, or just enjoy.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!


End file.
